The Time Agent
by Time Agent Extrodinare
Summary: "Well now that you mention it, I am looking for a man about yay-high," she said holding her hand up over her head to measure height. "Dark hair, blue eyes, annoyingly sarcastic and shags with anything that's gorgeous enough. Seen anyone like that around?"
1. Chapter One

**a/n: so this has slightly abstract ideas because of what I decided to do with Ianto's character and what it adds to his relationship with Jack as well as the rest of the team and my OC (Flora). I've been procrastinating on posting this but seeing as the new season of Torchwood is drawing ever closer and the doctor is back now for season 6 I thought it was a good time. I'd love to hear all of you rinput on what you think of this. The readers opinions mean the world to me :)**

**Time Agent**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>51<strong>**st**** Century. Vegas Galaxy.**

Sitting at a bar in the middle of the Vegas Galaxy was a woman who looked to be roughly twenty years old sitting next to a man who looked as if he were in his mid-thirties. "So John, you called me here, obviously it's not a social call," the woman pointed out obviously leaning a little bit forward in her chair so that if the man, John, looked down much at all he would be looking at the woman's velomptuious assets that were accented nicely by the tight v-neck of her t-shirt.

"Sadly you're right this is not a social call," John said eyeing the woman lustfully moving his hand to rest on the woman's inner thigh. "Although it could be."

"Cut to the chase John," she snapped leaning back comfortably into her chair and giving him a hard stare.

John frowned and moved his hand from her thigh reluctantly grabbing his drink from the table and downing it," I need your help."

"I gathered," she replied. "What with?"

"Jack," John stated.

"Oh lord," she sighed rolling her eyes. "You and Jack drama again? I told you both I was staying out of it for the rest of time. Past, present, or any other place in your time lines."

"No, he has something Flora, something I want," John said.

"It's not his penis is it? Because I'm not exactly willing to go cut it off and bring it to you mate," Flora laughed humorlessly smirking at John.

"Flora," he snapped frowning.

"Okay, okay what is it then? It's not a trans-time manipulator is it? Oh oh let me guess it's a…nope I got nothing," she said with a slightly bored shrug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earth, Wales. 1993.<strong>_

_The thirteen year old boy stood at the bay staring out over the water with his jacket wrapped tightly around him his mind swimming with strange images of things, places, and people he had never seen in his life. Had the surgery really done something to his brain that it shouldn't have done he wondered frowning sadly. The doctors had said it would fix the tumor that had been forming in the back section of his brain and it had but now for months he had been seeing things. He was sure he had never seen or been to any of these places but he'd see them and sometimes when he would touch someone within seconds he'd get images flooding into his head as well as voices. The voices of the dead. No that wasn't possible he told himself touching the back of his neck, where the doctors had operated, gingerly. "Yan?" called a feminine voice that caused him to turn and face the person. "Mum says it's time to go she's got the shopping done."_

"_Right," he muttered following his older sister back to the car._

_The siblings slid into the backseat while their mother finished loading her shopping bags into the boot of the car before getting into the driver's seat. "So Yan are you still having those creepy vision thingys?" Rhiannon teased as their mother started driving._

_Ianto wanted to ignore the question or snap at her and say that he wasn't but he knew he was an absolutely rubbish liar so there was no point in even trying. Just as Ianto opened his mouth to make a sarcastic quip back at his sister their mother stepped in, "Rhiannon what did I tell you? Don't tease your brother he's not having them anymore because he's taking his medicine."_

_Rhiannon sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically before looking out the window away from her brother's guilty face. He had not been taking the medicine. There was no way that he was schizophrenic and he was sure of it the visions were real and of real things, they were never harmful they just were and his mother couldn't accept him being different he told himself before he too turned away to gaze out the window into the blissfulness of empty space._

* * *

><p>Since then Ianto Jones had grown up into a fine man and at age twenty seven he found himself working the tourist desk in the small shop that hid the secret Torchwood institute from the Cardiff public. That day was a particularly boring day as Ianto finished up another report for Jack, god knows he was never going to get around to them (the lazy arse), the front door opened with a soft tinkling of the bell that attached to the door. "Hello, how can I help you miss?" Ianto asked politely looking up from his report his eyes fixing on the woman who now stood in the tourist shop.<p>

She was small and nimble framed like that of a lethal cat that would strike at any moment though her body was uncharacteristically curvy for a woman of that build it suited her perfectly; he absently found himself wondering what she looked like without her clothes. Ianto blushed slightly as her intimidating amber eyes met his own blue ones and a smirk spread across her face. "Why yes I think you may be able to do just that," she replied though Ianto felt as if there was a double and much less planatonic meaning to the woman's words.

"Is there anything specific you're interested in?" he asked trying not to dwell on the suggestive air she held about her.

"Well now that you mention it, I am looking for a man about yay-high," she said holding her hand up over her head to measure an approximate height. "Dark hair, blue eyes, annoyingly sarcastic and shags with anything that's gorgeous enough. Seen anyone like that round here?"

Ianto gave her a noncommittally neutral look as he next spoke choosing his words carefully seeing as the woman had basically just described his boss; Jack Harkness, "Erm, no miss nobody that I know of. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Oh, did I mention his name might possibly be _Captain_ Jack Harkness?" she added grinning at him wolfishly taking a few strides over to Ianto's desk. "And when you _don't_ see him tell him that I miss him."

Ianto said nothing as she turned on her heel and walked over to the door just before she exited the tourist shop she stopped and looked over her shoulder briefly. "Have a nice day Mister Ianto Jones," she sent him a wink before departing the tourist shop the bell tinkling behind her.

"Jack I think we may have a problem," Ianto said calmly over his comms earpiece.

"What'd you mean?" Jack inquired in response quickly.

"Well a woman came in here and said to tell you and I quote _When you _don't_ see him tell him that I miss him_ after I told her I didn't know anyone called Jack Harkness," Ianto said.

It sounded like there was a bit of commotion on Jack's end followed by his voice through the comms saying, "Right, close the shop for today and head down here."

* * *

><p>Ianto entered the hub to find Jack hovering over Tosh's work station as she typed furiously on her keyboard. He walked over to them to see they were currently searching through the CCTV to get a clip of the woman who had come into the tourist shop but were finding nothing. "Jack, I can't find anything," Tosh said sounding upset and slightly defeated. "It's like the clip never existed but it's clear in the feed that there's a jump from when Ianto was working on his report to when he's looking up and the door is closing on the other side of the room of its own accord."<p>

"So she erased them?"Ianto asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yes it would appear so," Jack said frowning in frustration.

"But how could she have done before I called down to you?" Ianto asked.

"If it's who I think it is then she would have had no problem doing it simply with her mind," Jack said through gritted teeth. "Which means she's just toying around at this point and we're just going to have to wait."

"Why don't we go and track her down?" Owen asked.

"Because she's not someone you find; she has to find you," Jack murmured angrily and turned away from his team all but storming up to his office like a two year old that was having a temper tantrum.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the woman stood leisurely leaning against the railing that over looked the bay a slightly twisted smirk splayed across her full cherry red lips. It had been quite some time since she had seen Jack; she wondered absently how much he had changed since their last meeting in 1941 and how long it would take him to track her down with her having erased the CCTV images in her wake everywhere she went. Suddenly there was a beeping sound coming from the wrist strap the was securely tightened around her wrist causing her to jump in surprise glancing down to see who would be trying to contact her. She hit a button on her wrist strap and a hologram appeared before her. Predictably she found herself looking at the ever handsome Jack Harkness.<p>

"Flora if you're here on Earth…in Cardiff in my time. I will find you, no games. I don't care why you're here. I just want you gone." The hologram ended.

"Sorry Jack but the world doesn't revolve around you," she muttered smirking to herself and turning back to the bay, she probably still had about an hour or two before he tracked her down maybe three if she was lucky.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" yelled Tosh.<p>

"What is it?" he asked bounding down the stairs.

"I think I've got her," Tosh said triumphantly. "I traced the residual rift energy that she left behind, when she was in the tourist shop, and it shows she's at a bar on main."

"Great," he said just as triumphantly. "You're great Tosh. Come on guys SUV!"

They all piled into the SUV and Jack sped through traffic not even bothering to park the SUV properly when they reached the bar that Flora's signal was coming from as Jack stormed in to find Flora sitting alone at the bar drinking out of a vodka bottle. "Ello there Jack, was wondering how long it was going to take you. Fifty minutes…impressive I must say," she said beaming at them all. "Oh a team? But wait…no blonde or a ginger. You need a ginger."

"God she's worse than Jack _and_ John," Owen scoffed.

"Oh that's lovely," Flora said standing in front of Owen in a split second with a slightly predatorily grin spread across her face, and she looked at Jack over her shoulder laughing a bit before she added. "Quite good looking all of them are, I'll give you that."

"Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, and the man you're basically fondling is Owen Harper," Jack snapped.

"I know who you all are," Flora snapped over her shoulder at Jack before winking at Owen and turning back around to face Jack properly.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Oh, are there certain places I'm not allowed to go now then? Not allowed to visit an old mate from the Agency?" Flora asked smirking at Jack a little bit.

"Excuse me as in the Time Agency?" asked Tosh.

"Time Agency, we were partners for a while," Jack answered in a clipped tone.

"What's up with your partners being arses?" Gwen muttered to herself.

"A while? Three Earth years more like it," Flora said rolling her eyes at Jack and ignoring Gwen's comment.

"Partners as in?" Ianto asked.

"We shagged a lot," Flora said with a laugh.

"Don't even start," Jack snapped at her in a clipped tone.

"Why Jack you afraid your new boy toy won't like hearing about the good old days? Or have you not even told them?" she said smirking at the power of knowledge she held over his head.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"I told you mate this is in fact despite your suspicions a social visit. I don't do any of that sort anymore," she said simply.

"Rehab?" Jack asked arching a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Yep, sex, drugs, drink, and-" Jack cut her off. "Murder. John said the same."

"Ya we went in together, absolute rubbish really. Who ever heard of murder rehab? Just a kill or two? Who's it hurt?" she scoffed shrugging smugly.

"You two are freakishly alike," said Owen.

"He and I don't get along much though," Flora snickered a little at Owen's comment.

"Exactly why she needs to leave," said Jack.

"Well that's the thing Jack, you cannot make me leave. I intend to chill out here for a while whether I spend it with you or traipsing around your city causing whatever havoc I please; it's your choice," Flora said smiling pleasantly.

"We're going to run standard tests once we get back to the Hub then," Jack said stubbornly.

"Hmmm what kind of _standard_ tests?" she asked.

"Blood tests, reflexes, ect. Everything we do with all alien life forms," Jack said.

"I'm _technically_ not an alien I am descended from Humans," she said.

"Don't smart ass me," He snapped at her.

"Fine, fine then I am at your completely mercy," Flora said with a flirtatious wink a broad mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter Two

**a/n: so I wasn't planning on posting so quickly after my 1****st**** chapter but thanks to the great response I got from the 1****st**** chapter and my surplus of free time in my lessons today I was able to write this short update (: **

**I'm glad you're all liking Flora so far and don't worry you'll get to find out more about Ianto's gift soon. It all comes out in the next several chapters…Ianto's secrets that is ;D**

* * *

><p>Flora sat on the cold examining table in the medical bay. "I fail to see how it's nessicary to take my clothes from me," Flora said with a fowl scowl placed firmly on her face.<p>

Owen rolled his eyes at her. "Jack wants them... disinfected," Owen said handing her a pair of shorts and a sweat shirt.

"That is fowl," she said crossing her arms an shaking her head. "I'd rather walk around in the nude."

Owen just stared at her for a moment as if unsure how to reply to her refusal to change clothes. He had already done all the other tests Jack had required of him. His patients with the flippant girl, dismissing everything he said, was most defiantly wearing dangerously thin. "Just put the damn clothes on and then you can go complain to Jack about it," Owen snapped through gritted teeth.

She laughed and hopped off the examination table. "I think I'll skip putting the clothes on and just go complain," she said prancing off to see Jack with a slight bounce in her step.

Flora found Jack sitting in his office reading through reports absently; it was obvious his min was other places. At the sound of the door opening his crystal blue eyes snapped up from his paper work and to her face. "You're not in the clothes Owen was supposed to give you," he commented through tight lips.

"They were rather horrid," Flora replied coolly sitting down across from him and putting her feet up on his desk.

"What do you want Flora?" he asked.

"I told you before," she said smiling slyly. "Just visiting my old mate. Is that a crime Mister Harkness?"

* * *

><p>Jack had sent the team home early that night on account of Flora's abrupt arrival. It seemed to Ianto that Jack wished to interrogate her without their <em>prying<em> eyes or ears. Something frustrated him about Jack's lack of trust for them with such a subject. They'd handled John just fine. What was so different about Flora? He doubted she was any more dangerous to them than John had been.

It was strange though. Her gaze had made him feel as if he could never look away from her, it was as if for the moment his eyes had met her's she was the only other person in the world. In some ways it reminded him of how Jack made him feel at times but, there was no doubt it was entirely different.

He sighed looking away from the window and glancing towards his book shelf, mentally debating if he wanted to try and get into a book. Deciding there was little chance he would actually be able to focus on a book, Ianto stood from the couch and strode into the kitchen. After putting the kettle on for a cup of tea, he leaned leisurely against the kitchen counter massaging his temples. The kettle began to whistle a few minutes later and when he opened his eyes he froze in his place.

Standing plainly before him was a woman in a red dress that looked to be from the 50's. He had seen her several times before but, her appearances were spartic and always took him by surprise. She said nothing, as was per usual for her but, just simply stared at him as though she didn't understand what he was there. The woman's name was Cassandra and she had lived in the apartment building with her husband, named David, until they both met their untimely deaths by way of gun shot wounds in the year 1954. Ianto could always sense her confusion and unrest every time she appeared and it made him feel so badly for her inability to move onto the next life. "I'm just making some tea Cassandra," he said calmly gesturing to the whistling kettle. "Would you like some?"

She just tilter her head to the side and said nothing, though she did turn her back to him and head over to his small breakfast table. The entire back of her dress was soaked in blood all around the central point of entry of the fatal bullet wound to her spinal column. Her son had been the one who'd killed her as well as her husband.

When he finished the tea he brought two mugs over to the table setting one down in front of Cassandra and began to drink from his own. She only watched him interestedly, her blank ghostly eyes following his movements studiously as a mother would a young child. Though Cassandra rarely spoke to him, her motherly presence never failed to comfort him and set his nerves at ease. It filled the need he had for a gentle mothering figure that his childhood had some what lacked.

As he continued to drink his tea Cassandra's form faded gradually from his vision, though eh still felt her presence. Having to see the dead was not something he particularly enjoyed but, the benefits of his so called _gift_ only made his job at Torchwood that little bit simpler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1996<strong>_

_Ianto sat on a bus on the way out to London to visit a friend in the city. He stared out the window idly thinking about what they would end up doing and how he'd missed his best friend since he'd moved to the city. His pointless thoughts were interrupted by a girl sitting down in the seat next to him._

_The girl's face was pale, even for someone who seemed to have lived in England all their life, and her hair was tossed carelessly into a messy bun on the top of her head. Ianto wanted to look away but it seemed as if something about he made him continue to want to stare at her…to even reach out and touch her. Nothing about her was out of the ordinary though, quite contrary she was slightly plain but, it was like something was compelling him to do so despite his rational mind. He slowly reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder and in the split second that he touched her it was like time stopped for a fraction of a moment. In that moment hundreds of images flashed before his eyes and he suddenly felt terribly depressed and worried about something, what he hadn't the faintest inkling. But the moment he let go of her it all vanished. "Can I help you with something?" she asked rubbing her eyes to clear away the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks only moments before._

"_You're not alone," was all he could muster up to say._

* * *

><p>Jack stood at the window in his office, that looked out over the hub, and watched Flora cautiously. She didn't seem to be wreaking any sort of unspeakable havoc yet but, then again there wasn't much to be said for that. Seeing as he'd sent Owen and the rest of the team home after the tests were done and then he had left her alone in the hub with unlimited access to the library-perhaps not the best idea on his part. He knew her too well though and if she wanted something from him she had no trouble biding her time until she was able to take it with or without use of force. That was the main difference between John and Flora, patients. She had it and he was greatly lacking in that department. "I suppose I'll just have to wait and see what happens now," he murmured to himself taking a sip of the remaining coffee Ianto'd made for him before he left for the night with the others.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) now don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think (:<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

_**51st century-Vegas Galaxy**_

"And that's all?" she asked arching an eyebrow at John plainly unsure.

"Come on Flora? I just need you to go to Torchwood. Get in with Jack again and what not...should be easy enough for you. You'll know when you can do it," he said."Mustn't be hasty tho...otherwise I'd do it myself..."

"So this is about patients then?" Flora asked skeptically. "You're asking me to basically steal Jack's little boyfriend from him so that at the right moment you'll have an easier time carrying out your little plan?"

"Oi it's not a_ "little plan" _very big stuff here but, yea sort of but you know...you're just so charming and I could never keep my plan together and be there at the same time," John said giving her a cheesy smile as he continued to try and flatter her into doing as he wished.

"Yeah, yeah and the pay?" inquired Flora.

"A great shag and however much cash you want?" he replied.

"You'd better come through on this. I've been eyeing a pair of new boots for quite some time," she said sternly standing from the table they'd been sitting at.

"Oh you women and your clothes," he laughed as he too stood up and cupped her cheek. "Don't worry you'll be set after this."

"Damn well had better be," she said smirking and kissing him briefly before turning away and leaving the bar with a swish of her black coat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Torchwood Hub<strong>_

"Jack!" Ianto yelled upon sight of Flora passed out on the couch in the middle of the hub, files from the archives in her hands.

"Miss me?" Jack asked smirking at Ianto as he walked out of his office holding a towel to his wet hair to prevent it from dripping into his eyes. Ianto stopped his mild panic for a fraction of a second, to admire Jack's exposed chest, before pointing angrily at Flora.

"Why has she go files from the archives?" he exclaimed.

"The books here are rubbish," came Flora's reply as her feet appeared on the table next to where he stood. "Next time panic a little quieter yea? Not that your bum basically in my face wasn't a nice sight to wake up to. I'd just have liked a few more hours of sleep."

Neither Jack nor Ianto were sure what to say for a few moments until Jack finally broke the silence between the three of them. "Just make sure you put it back where you found it. Ianto has worked hard on the system down there," Jack said through gritted teeth.

The annoyance he felt towards Flora and her blunt flirtatious attitude towards Ianto was doing nothing for his mood. He couldn't just throw her out though and he was sure she knew that. It just wouldn't be responsible of him to let her go off gallivanting around Cardiff unattended. Sure they had once been great friends but they had also both been criminals and con artists, she was one of the best. If only he knew where in her timeline she was and if anything had happened to have perhaps changed her. Why else would she come to him? She had to know what he was up to in Cardiff if she was there. What reason did she have!

* * *

><p>Ianto sat at his desk inside the hub trying to get through some of the mountain of paper work there always seemed to be. Though he tried to concentrate on his papers he could feel Flora's eyes on him as if she were a predator waiting to catch its prey. Something about her just got to him in a primal sort of way making him sweat under the collar, ever so slightly, of his dress shirt and his pants seem just a little too tight. "If there's something you need then you can ask me, Flora? No need to stare at me waiting for me to finish, I'll be busy all day long," Ianto said in a confident tone though he did not look up from his paper work for fear of meeting her gaze.<p>

"So you and Jack have a thing then?" she asked sauntering over to him leisurely, fixing him under her heavy sexually suggestive gaze.

"Er…I suppose so. Why would that be of any interest to you?" Ianto asked cautiously, sensing her peak in interest at his response to the question.

"Oh no reason, you know Jack and I happen to go way back. Does that bother you at all?" she questioned just as cautiously as Ianto had replied.

"Jack _goes way back_ with plenty of people I'm sure. I find no reason to waste time worrying over them," Ianto stated firmly. He knew in some way she was trying to make him jealous, though he couldn't pretend to know what her motives in doing so were. It didn't seem as if she seemed all that interested in attempting to take Jack from him. Then on the other hand he didn't hardly know her all that well and he could be wrong.

"Interesting…all the beautiful people he's had _relations with_ don't stick in the back of your mind? I know it made me mad when I was with him, it ended up being the reason I left him," Flora commented loosely.

"Jack and I are pretty open," Ianto replied causing Flora to scoff and smirk sweetly at him.

"You're just the sweetest thing, aren't you Ianto Jones," she said still smirking wickedly at him and patted his cheek before pushing off from his desk and walking away casually.

* * *

><p>Flora leisurely made her way about the main area of the hub. Simply creating a mental map of the key locations of everything, for future reference, perhaps hoping to find an emergency escape route should she need to leave in a rush. "What the hell do you think you're doing down here?" came a snippy feminine voice, causing Flora's eyes to snap to her left to see who'd spoke and spot Gwen.<p>

"Oh well hello there lovely, and how are you today sweetheart?" Flora said sending Gwen a flirtatious wink.

"Jack said you were to stay in the hub," Gwen said in her thick Welsh accent.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a lovely bon structure?" Flora commented disapprovingly for a fraction of a second and then reappearing with her face centimeters from Gwen's. "Such beautiful eyes as well."

"What are you doing down here?" Gwen asked carefully, her eyes fixed on Flora.

"Just having a look around. I'm quite sure that isn't on the list of 'Flora-no-no's. Or is it?" Flora asked her face slowly edging closer to Gwen's.

But just as Gwen opened her mouth, with the intent of making a smart mouthed remark back, Flora pressed her lips against Gwen's hungrily.**(a/n: point one for Flora)** For a moment Gwen was stunned but soon responded hastily wrapping her arms around Flora's nimble waist and pulling her body flush against her own. **(a/n: point two for Flora)** In the back of her mind she knew it was the phenomes from the 51st century that Flora possessed that were causing her to react in such a way but, she couldn't stop. It was as if in that instant she craved Flora's cool lips against her skin, the feel of her slim fingers touching every square inch of her body, and soothing the sudden aching heat that was growing in her lower abdomen. All she could see in her mind was the moment before the kiss, Flora's hypnotizing eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes as their lips touched. That kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced in all her life. And then just as quickly as if had started it ended abruptly. Gwen felt someone wrenching her away from Flora's grasp. She glanced over her shoulder to find Jack glaring at Flora sternly. "My office, _now_," Jack snapped. **(a/n: win for Jack! (: )**

* * *

><p>Flora sat herself on the edge of Jack's desk a small smirk settled onto her face at the flustered look on his face. "Flora," he began.<p>

"Oh no wait, can I do this part?" she exclaimed chipperly jumping off his desk, her small smirk now spanning her entire face. "Flora, you can't be coming on to my team. They have to work. Actually work, not entertain you. I know you have no respect for human beings but if you're going to stay here then you'd better learn. Oh and stay out of the archives that's my and Ianto's favorite shag spot."

"Ho-" Jack began again.

"Come on Jack you know I can smell that sort of thing," she said winking at him.

He sighed rubbing his temples in exasperation. "Well no, that's not exactly what I was going to say. Although I would very much appreciate if you didn't come onto my team members while they're trying to do their jobs," he said.

"Oh so after hours is completely acceptable then yea?" Flora laughed shooting Jack a wink.

"Flora honestly-" he said.

"Oh Jack you know me I can't resist such an opportunity," she said smiling broadly.

"Flora if you're going to stay here…or whatever it is you want to do then you're going to have to help us out," he said crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" she said with a half snort half laugh. "You expect me to fight the forces of evil here in your petty little town?"

"Flora, you want to stay here?" he asked.

She shrugged absently.

"Obviously you do otherwise you would have left when I said you'd have to stay here. I don't know or care why you're here but you will be of some use. And your skills could be particularly useful," he said.

Flora frowned for a moment considering. "Depends will I get paid?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Depends will you actually do work?" he retorted.

"Perhaps," Flora said flatly.

"Welcome to Torchwood," Jack said shaking her hand.

"OH! So the offical welcome is a hand shake and not a shag! I'm disappointed in you!" she laughed kissing his cheek and winking on her way out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>(an: So! What do you think? Flora apart of the team? Well it's a bit obvious I suppose but still anyway what'd you think about her "oh-so-descreet" hitting on Ianto? I love Ianto he's defintly my fave. Review and leave me your thoughts and concerns)**


End file.
